utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Pinku/Tora☆Ouji
Pinku (ピンク) is a voicebank for the UTAU program. History According to his official website, Pinku was first recorded around 2013-2014 and was formerly known as "Betsuon Pinku" (別音ピンク). His original voice was recorded to test a new microphone. As Betsuon Pinku, he was initially a skunk-kemonomimi, then became a human. His current form features him as a bat. Afterwards, he received additional Japanese voicebanks and an English one. The English voicebank in particular underwent various tests, but a final bank for the language was being developed under a custom recording style. A Mandarin Chinese vocal was in the works, but the English language was a priority. The Mandarin Chinese vocal was later released for the DeepVocal engine on July 26, 2019. According to Tora's website, Pinku's UTAU production was announced to be discontinued. Further development of the character's vocals would be produced for DeepVocal only, however, downloads for his UTAU voicebanks were still available.https://twitter.com/thicctigerdaddy/status/1154602876293079043 Concept Pinku is a based on a bat. * Likes - Most seafood, mushrooms, coconuts, pineapples, mangosteens, broccoli, brussel sprouts, coffee, diet soda, water (not tap), yellow, synthpop, vintage pop, chiptune, and . * Dislikes - Mayo, mustard, tomatoes, and milk Etymology * Pinku (ピンク) - "Pink" written in katakana. * Betsuon (別音) - "Extra sound" and an obsolete surname. * GIRALOID (ジラロイド) - A Play on the creators former alias (Giraffe Kun) + Loid. Now obsolete. * SK07 - He was a skunk; his favorite number is "7". Now obsolete. Appearance * Hair color - Deep pink * Headgear - Has pink bat ears with five gold earrings. Orange horns grown on the top of his head. Has a septum piercing along with two tongue piercings. * Eye color - Yellow * Earphones - Gray headsets that rest on his shoulders. * Outfit - Wears a dark purple tank top with neon plants printed on it. Has yellow shorts, deep purple long socks, and pink boots. On his left wrist is a pink band. Relations * None Voicebank distribution Voice details * Input - Romaji encoded and Kana aliased * System - Microsoft Windows * Optimum - Genre: Slow, sad songs (Dark), Tempo: 110+ (VCV, Peppermint, ENG, Arcane), 90+ (Dark, Poprock), 125+ (Flame) * Details - Work in progress Voice samples * Samples on website Additional information Character Terms Of Use # NSFW of Pinku's character is not allowed. # For commercial use of his character, permission is required. # Derivatives of his character are forbidden. Voicebank Terms Of Use # NSFW of Pinku's voicebank is not allowed. # For commercial use of his voicebanks, permission is required. # Derivatives of his voicebanks are forbidden. Marketing On July 5, 2019, buttons of Pinku were made available for purchase.https://twitter.com/thicctigerdaddy/status/1146995734400704512 Trivia * His species is listed as "???". * According to his Utau Wiki 2.0 page, his birthday is in June. * His diet is Pescetarian. Reputation Work in progress Gallery pinku logo.png|Logo ピンク.png|by catticoon pinku deepvocal.png|Pinku's DeepVocal design by catticoon References External links }} Category:UTAU characters Category:Male vocals Category:Japanese vocals Category:English vocals Category:Kemonomimi characters Category:Active characters Category:USA voicebanks Category:Unknown range voicebanks Category:2013 voicebanks Category:Romaji encoded voicebanks Category:Kana aliased voicebanks Category:Triphonic voicebanks Category:Append voicebanks Category:Bilingual voicebanks Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses